


Just Hold On

by Trammel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: "People…you know, people don't touch me." Bruce's voice tapered off in a shamed whisper.





	Just Hold On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gassu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gassu/gifts).



> Happy Birthday! It's short but I hope you like it!

Tony was half-asleep, floating in an amazing haze of endorphins and high on the fact that he'd been right - wasn't he always? - that Bruce could do sex. Could do sex with him without going green. He'd finally gotten Bruce into his California King. And now he was wonderfully fucked out, actually spooning the good doctor with one arm around Bruce's waist.

He slept for a few minutes, or more, and when he opened his eyes, Bruce was still there. Tony leaned over and kissed Bruce's neck gently. His skin was warm, very warm. And…wet?

_Oh no._

Tony sat up and looked carefully at Bruce's face. The scientist tried to hide it but he was crying, actual tears.

"Hey. No. What did I do? Come on, tell me."

Bruce shook his head, still crying. "It's not-you didn't-"

Tony pushed gently on Bruce's shoulder so he turned on his back, looking up at Tony leaning over him. Those warm brown eyes didn't seem sad, but were full of some emotion that Tony couldn't identify.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, but I'm a guy, we tend to do that. Especially after mind-blowing sex." Bruce reached up and grabbed onto Tony's arms, holding onto him like a lifeline. Tony tried another tactic. "Uh…if you're thinking this is a wham-bam thank you ma'am type of situation, that's not what I want. Maybe it's what I used to be real good at, but it's not what I want here. Seriously."

He touched Bruce's cheek, tilting his face up so he could meet the scientist's eyes. "You know how many people I let do _that_ to me?" _That_ being open him up and fuck him into the mattress, so hard he was sure he'd have a spattering of finger-shaped bruises on his hips in the morning. And would love looking at them.

"You are the second, in my life, ok?"

Bruce gave him a watery smile at that.

"The first didn't even count. At all. I was drunk. And in college." Tony kept his hand on Bruce's shoulder. He could see Bruce wanted the touch, needed it. "And at the risk of sounding mushy and emotional, I kinda want you to be the last. Seriously. I want- you - this is-" God, he wasn't good at this stuff, but he knew that Bruce was prone to thinking that he didn't deserve anything, especially this. Tony had to make sure he stopped thinking that.

Bruce pulled Tony down against him, hiding his head against Tony's neck.

"I know, Tony. It's not that."

Bruce turned Tony on his side and curled up against him, latching onto him with surprising strength, his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Then can you tell me what it is? I have to say that this is not the usual reaction I get after sex. And you know that in my wise old age, I'm learning that communication is important." Actually, Rhodey and Pepper had burned that lesson into his mind after he forgot to mention to them that he was dying. Tony didn't want to make those mistakes again.

"It's not- It was amazing, Tony. Amazing."

"Well, thank god, I do have a reputation to uphold, you know." God, idiot, stop babbling! But that's what he did when he was nervous, and Bruce actually crying was making him very nervous.

"All of it," Bruce's voice was actually full of wonder. Tony didn't actually think he deserved to be named a saint or anything like that for his sexual services to mankind, but if Bruce wanted to think that, Tony wouldn't stop him. "Not just the sex, but…this." Bruce's arm pulled Tony even closer, as if he wanted to meld them into one person.

"What- ah- can you be clearer?" Tony ventured. He thought he was getting it but wasn't sure.

"People…you know, people don't touch me." Bruce's voice tapered off in a shamed whisper.

"Well that's their loss," Tony started slowly rubbing Bruce's bare back, trying for soothing. It must have worked a bit because Bruce melted a little more into Tony's arms.

He did realize this was a big thing for Bruce. He couldn't know how it felt for the man, but he could imagine.

"Especially after tonight I'm putting touching you right up there with my favorite things in the world. Like flying, and doing science with you. Got that?"

Bruce nodded against his chest.

"What do you need? Tell me what to do here?" Tony was afraid he would just keep babbling out of fear and make things worse instead of better.

"Just - just keep holding on."

"Always."

Tony held Bruce close and they both slowly drifted towards sleep.

Tony was nodding off again when he heard Bruce whisper against his chest.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be the last too."


End file.
